No parents
by I. M. Rally
Summary: What was it like to have no parents? Sad. Ever since Red was just an egg, he never met his parents. Although he misses them a lot, his friends were always there for him. (Movie-verse. One-shot)


Every kid feels sad when his parents were not around during his childhood, especially the day he hatched from an egg. Red never knew or met his parent ever since he was an egg. He was jealous of his fellow hatchlings for having parents of their own, and he's only an orphan. However, when he reaches adulthood, Red still misses his parents, even if he can take care of himself, or has a life of his own.

"Okay, girl and gentlemen, "Matilda announced, "Before we end our class, I'll give you an assignment that each of you will write a poem about you parents."

Chuck shakes his tail feathers with excitement, Terence just nodded and smiled, and Bomb and Aggie clapped their wings, and smiled at each other as they were also excited for writing poems about their parents, since they are both family. But Red feels depressed about this kind of assignment.

"Um, Matilda…" Red tried to tell Matilda that he doesn't have parents, but she kept talking. "Not now, Red. You'll all have to write about how you describe each of your parents, and you have to recite it. Okay, dismissed!" Then, she turned to Red, "So, what do you have to say, Red?"

Red changed his mind for telling Matilda that he doesn't have parents since he cracked from the egg. She might get emotional or cheesy, "Um… Never mind. It's not important."

* * *

When he left Matilda's house, walking all the way back home, Red looks around his neighbors, playing with their hatchlings. On his way, Red saw the Blues (Jay, Jake, and Jim), hugged their parents lovingly. The triplets broke their hug when they spotted Red, passing by, "Hi Mr. Red!"

"Hi little Blues!" Red replied, waving his wing at them. Then, he saw the Early Bird and his wife with lots of hatchlings, carrying their kids in their wings. The hatchlings opened their eyes wide as they spotted Red, "Hi!" They greeted in unison.

Red only waved his wing at them. Lastly, he saw Edward and Eva swing their hatchling in their swinging nest. The youngest hatchling spotted Red, and shouted, "Daddy!" which makes Edward, Eva, and Timothy waved 'hello' at him.

Red just smiled at them, but deep inside, he felt sad, seeing the hatchlings so happy with their parent, unlike him. When he returned home, Red doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even know what to write on his poem. What will he going to do? Is he going to tell his friends tomorrow? He has to. He can't keep it as a secret forever. Even though, it will be a little cheesy, he's not going to hold his emotions in.

 _Flashback_

 _When the teacher explains about Mighty Eagle, Young Red raised his wing, trying to get his attention and asked, "When is Mighty Eagle gonna come back?"_

 _"Eyebrows, didn't your parents ever tell you Mighty Eagle wasn't real?" One of his fellow hatchlings said._

 _"Shh, he doesn't know that. He doesn't have parents." Another hatchling whispered as ll of Red's fellow hatchlings muttered about it._

 _End of Flashback_

Red lied down on his nest, and stared at his drawing of his parents. He drew them ever since he was just an early hatchling. He puts his drawing under his pillow, and goes to sleep, hoping to have happy dreams about his parents.

* * *

The next morning, Red left his home without his poem. He saw the same hatchlings hugging their parents, but this time, they were heading their way to school.

While watching the hatchlings bid goodbye to their parents before off to school, Red was greeted by Judge Peckinpah, who no longer uses Cyrus anymore, "Good morning, Mr. Red!"

"Oh, morning, your honor." Red smiled.

"So, still attending anger management class, I see!" The judge exclaimed, "Good for you! Well, I better go. Have fun!"

"I hope." Red thought to himself.

* * *

In Matilda's house, the class has started as Bomb recites his essay first.

 _Oh to be five again. When momma said good night._

 _Snuggled in her cozy wings, everything felt right._

 _Into her loving eyes that glowed so warm and bright._

 _And after she closed the door, her smile was my night light._

After the end of the poem, everyone, except Aggie, wondered why Bomb didn't mention his father in the poem, "My mom is the only parent I have in my childhood. I never met my father." He explained.

"That was very touching, Bomb." Matilda commented, "You're gonna make me cry!"

"Yeah, good one, cous." Aggie said as she made and thumb-up.

"How about you, Aggie? Your poem?" Matilda pointed.

Aggie stands up, and clears her throat as she starts reciting her poem.

 _Mother, proud, strong, beautiful Mother._

 _See what you want for me, like a worm._

 _Grab it! Slice its body off!_

 _Chew in your strong teeth._

 _Father, happy, bold, handsome father._

 _If you ever see me hurt by monsters and evil._

 _Fight it! Defend me! Save our bloodline!_

 _Broken bones, black-eyed victims, helpless as its life drains._

 _Suffer, suffer, suffer!_

 _Eyes glowing with the bold and strong never satisfied. Parents_

After the white feathery bird finished her poem, Chuck and Matilda were shaking in fear, while Red thought it was a little disgusting and scary, and Bomb clapped his wings, cheering his cousin.

Bomb leaned on Red, and whispered, "That's how my cousin described her parents. They were the strongest members of the family."

"That explains Aggie is very strong and aggressive." Red said sarcastically.

"Chuck!" Matilda shouted as she changes the topic, "How do you describe your parents?"

"Me? My poem is about how I got this super speed." Chuck started reciting his poem as he run behind his friends' backs.

 _My dearest parents_

 _Two of my best friends of my life_

 _Their hearts are sharp, sharp as a knife_

 _Where did I get my super speed?_

 _It runs in the family, indeed_

 _If anyone wants a race_

 _They pick up the pace_

Chuck bowed when finished his poem.

"Wow Chuck, that's really… fascinating." Matilda said, then turned to Red, "Red, how about yours?"

"Like I said like last time, I don't have a poem." Red crossed his wings.

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't write one."

"Red, we talk about this. Is there any reason why?"

"Um, because… I don't have a paper and pen."

"Oh, guys, do we have to believe him?" Aggie interrupted, "He's lying."

Red scoffed at this, "Pfft, I'm not lying, Agatha. How would you know that?"

"Your lips are movin'." Aggie glared at him as she continued her explanation, "I know you're hiding something, and you don't want everybody to know. Ever since you move your house near the sea, I saw you coming home, feeling sad and desperate, and you don't have close friends before you join here."

"And anybody told you that?"

"No, my house is also near the beach, but a little far away from yours."

"It's true." Bomb added, "Her house is at the other side of the village."

"So Red-eo, tell us the truth!" Aggie stared at him with her angry eyes, which anyone, especially Red, can't resist it.

Red takes a deep breath, and exhaled, "Okay. The truth is I never made my poem because… I never have parents."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Okay. That's the only detail I'd never heard from you." Aggie said with guilt, "Not even since you've hatched?"

"No. I never saw them ever since." Red replied, making Terence cry.

Matilda felt pity for Red, "Oh Red, why didn't you tell me yesterday? You should just tell me, I wouldn't give you this assignment."

"Look, I wanted to tell you, but this will get cheesy and emotional." Red chuckled.

Matilda growled, and ready to attack Red, but she quickly controlled herself, "Deep breath, deep breath, DEEP BREATH!"

"I didn't write a poem, but I only have this." Red showed a small paper to his friends.

"Let me see that!" Chuck quickly took the paper, and looked at it, "Oh, it's just a drawing of you with your imaginary parents. Did you draw this when you were a hatchling?"

Red nodded.

"That's a good thing, "Matilda exclaimed, "It's good that you imagined your parents than thinking that they aren't real."

"Yeah. Like I never met my dad, I only knew I have one." Bomb said

Red sadness fades away when he discovered that his friends were always there for him. Even though, he never met his parents, he treated his friends as his family now.

* * *

 **I can make more fanfics as many as I can before I go to school next week. So enjoy!**

 **The scene where Aggie recites her poem was inspired by a TV series, Growing up Creepie: A Tell-tale poem.**

 **BTW, Agatha/Aggie belongs to me.**


End file.
